For purposes of preparing a typical well for the production of oil or gas, completion equipment is installed in the well. The completion equipment may partition segments of the well and the surrounding hydrocarbon reservoir into isolated completion zones. For example, for a given lateral or deviated wellbore of the well, the completion equipment may include a lateral tubing string that is installed to communicate produced well fluid from the wellbore. The tubing string may include sand screens to inhibit sand production; flow control devices to regulate the rate at which well fluid is produced; and packers to form annular seals between the tubular string and the surrounding wellbore to form the isolated zones.